<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tortilla by pr0blematic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197714">Tortilla</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pr0blematic/pseuds/pr0blematic'>pr0blematic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brothers, Comedy, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Family Dynamics, Gen, Mentioned Dave | Technoblade, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Minor Swearing, No Angst, Older Sibling Technoblade, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Slice of Life, Texting, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit Friendship, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Younger Sibling TommyInnit, its tommy what’d you expect, it’s really just one, on my minecraft server??, tortilla, tortillas, yea this is all just funny and not serious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:08:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pr0blematic/pseuds/pr0blematic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kind of crack but not really, I write a lot of angst but this seemed funny to me</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Tommy - Relationship, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>322</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tortilla</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1. no romance</p><p>2. wilbur is the second lamest brother, techno is the first (that’ll make sense later)</p><p>3. they’re all adopted by phil</p><p>4. don’t ask what tubbo was eating that would require plain tortillas cause idk man</p><p>5. no technoblade’s were harmed during the making of this fic</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cafeteria was loud and crowded. Over a hundred students all chattering about their day or their problems. Tommy could barely here Tubbo talking to him from across the table. </p><p>Tommy laid his head down on his arm and looked around for something to entertain himself. </p><p>He looked back at Tubbo and saw the brunette had two tortillas he’d get to eat. </p><p>Tommy sat up with a grin, “Big T, can I borrow a tortilla?” He grabbed one before Tubbo could answer and started rolling it tightly. </p><p>Tubbo raised an eyebrow, “You’re gonna give it back?”</p><p>Tommy pulled his phone out of his back pocket and turned it on with an absent, “Yeah, yeah. Whatever.”</p><p>Tubbo seemed satisfied with that but warned, “You better. I <em>am</em> a lawyer, you know.”</p><p>Tommy was too busy typing in his password with a tortilla to pay any attention. “Tubbo, look! I saw this think online where this girl used a tortilla to text someone and look!” Tommy turned his screen and swiped around his phone, “It works!”</p><p>He pulled his phone back and began typing out a text to Wilbur. He was more likely to answer with at least <em>some</em> level of enthusiasm. </p><p>Techno would think it was lame or he’d say he’s been doing it the whole time, and Phil would give an awkward congratulations. </p><p>
  <strong>Second Lamest Brother</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Tommy</strong> </em>
  <br/>
  <em>tortilla</em>
  <br/>
  <em>he wilbur</em>
  <br/>
  <em>hey</em>
  <br/>
  <em>i just typed those texts with a tortilla</em>
  <br/>
  <em>ha</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Wilbur</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Techno’s left lung. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Huh, that is pretty fun</em>
</p><p>Tommy’s eyes widened comically and he let out a startled laugh. “Oh my god!”</p><p>He ignored Tubbo’s questioning hum as he texted his other brother.</p><p>
  <strong>First Lamest Brother</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tommy</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>techno are you okay???</em>
  <br/>
  <em>i just sent that using a tortilla lol</em>
  <br/>
  <em>oh shit </em>
  <br/>
  <em>lunch is over</em>
  <br/>
  <em>did wil take one of your lungs??</em>
  <br/>
  <em>let me no after three cuz then i’ll be done with school</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>